Guantes
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Sakura iba a luchar contra Karin, pero olvidó sus guantes de combate para pelear a minutos de su viaje a la mansión Kanzuki. "Los guantes de Ryu-sama..." ¿Hace cuánto que no lo llamaba así? ¡Y lo peor: Ryu la descubre con los guantes puestos en sus manos! (Mal summary). #PropheticShipping


_**Otro one shot RxS!**_

 _ **Ando bloqueado en los long fics, pero ya encontraré la manera de tener ideas y subirlos lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Street Fighter le pertenecen a Capcom y no son míos.**_

 _ **Para Miki, recupérate y sigue luchando!**_

* * *

 _Guantes_

Una gran mansión en Japón se hacía lucir por su imponente tamaño y extensión que era si bien, menor a la mansión Masters, era una de las familias más ricas de Japón y además heredera de un estilo único de combate. Era el escenario donde Sakura enfrentaría a Karin Kanzuki por una nueva pelea donde la rubia de rizos esperaba a la castaña para comenzar.

…

Sakura justamente se encontraba en Suzaku entrenando por la principal razón de que Ryu finalmente la aceptó como su alumna. Ahora estaba sin prácticas ya que pasó el mes completo allí preparándose contra Karin y Ryu le recomendó que lo más conveniente fuera descansar el día anterior y el mismo día de combate. Ryu viajaría a India para reencontrarse con Dhalsim y Sakura no iría por su examen de admisión a la universidad para su carrera como maestra de educación en deportes, así que por eso aprovechó de entrenarse con él en el castillo donde el castaño se crió con el rubio Masters.

Ryu le avisó que se iría a las cataratas de Suzaku para conseguir agua mientras ella se alistaba para regresar a Tokio, pues Karin le avisó que no se preocupara del transporte y así viajase en helicóptero sin contratiempos para pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Viajaría vestida para ahorrar tiempo con su uniforme escolar como de costumbre – pues era su último año de preparatoria y peleaba más cómoda – y cinta blanca habitual. Pero…

– ¡Ay no! ¡Dónde están! ¡Dónde están! –… gritaba Sakura desesperada al buscar sus guantes de combate rojos – ¡Dónde estáaaaaaaaaaan!

Los había dejado tirados por el cansancio el día de ayer y estaba tan entusiasmada con enfrentar nuevamente a su amiga y rival que no pensó en ello. Ahora parecía un demonio tratando de encontrar sus principales implementos de lucha cuando de la nada divisó un pequeño brillo rojo producto del Sol nipón. Se acercó y encontró unos guantes rojos de combate con un grabado en color negro cuyo significado desconocía, pero no eran los suyos.

Miró por todos lados en caso de que regresara y se los colocó en ambas manos, sintiéndose como una verdadera colegiala enamorada a pesar de sus veintiún años con el solo hecho de tener en sus suaves manos aquellos guantes rojos especiales.

– Los guantes de Ryu-sama~~… – Sakura cerraba sus ojos y claro, tenía los guantes de combate de Ryu que usa desde el torneo S.I.N. puestos en sus manos y llevándoselos a su pecho. Si bien eran más grandes que los suyos, la castaña se sentía en el mismo paraíso y Ken se reiría de ella al igual que Kei, Chun-Li y Cammy. Para los cuatro no era un secreto a voces saber que Sakura estaba enamorada de Ryu desde los catorce años y que él como un guerrero errante, no se daría cuenta de estas cosas.

Como verdadera niña enamorada evocaba dulces momentos – para ella – mientras su ambiente se rodeaba de pétalos de cerezo, corazones en sus ojos y babeando porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Ni recordaba la última vez que lo llamó con el sufijo "sama", pero si sabía a la perfección que la única manera de demostrarle su amor a Ryu era combatiendo con el corazón por sus sueños, y la de ella era por conocer el significado de la lucha. Así lo conoció y con su filosofía de artes marciales más la preocupación de proteger a sus seres queridos – incluyendo cuando la protegió de Bison en Tailandia _[1]_ y cuando destruyó la máquina B.L.E.C.E. _[2]_ – la enamoraron. Poseían tanto en común y el enano de Tsukushi siempre los molestaba cuando la joven invitaba al guerrero errante a su casa.

– Sakura… ¿aun no estás lista? – Preguntaba Ryu mientras la joven escondía los guantes de combate detrás de su espalda.

Asustada, Sakura trataba de fingir inocencia y decirle que no estaba lista, pero cierto objeto rojizo en las manos de la chica la delató y Ryu trató de acercarse a saber que era. La flor de cerezo retrocedió para evitar ser alcanzada por el guerrero y maestro dragón.

– ¡N-No! ¡No es nada, Ryu-san! ¡Digo… Ryu-sensei! – respondió Sakura, sudando de nervios y desesperación juntas.

– Ya habíamos hablado antes de esto, Sakura: "nada de Ryu-sensei", por favor – indicó Ryu mostrando una leve risa – además no encuentro mis guantes de lu…

– O-Okey… pero no es nada – se tranquilizó la joven cuando vio que el castaño tenía su atención en otro punto. Volteó a observar que miraba Ryu cuando su rostro palideció.

¡Oh no! ¡rayos! ¡rayos! ¡rayos! Sakura se quería matar en estos momentos, quería que la tierra la tragase de una sola vez y desaparecer de la faz de este mundo.

Ryu miraba hacia la repisa de la habitación reservada de Sakura cuando vio los guantes de combate de la escolar. Luego trató de hacer memoria de unos minutos atrás con Sakura escondiendo algo rojo detrás de sus manos cuando logró descifrar que era. Soltó un suspiro no de molestia, sino de "era eso" para acercarse a la joven flor de cerezo y posarse frente a un manojo de nervios cuyo apellido era Kasugano.

– Tienes mis guantes de combate puestos ¿no? – preguntaba nuevamente Ryu con una tranquilidad enorme.

– E-Esteeh… – y no le quedó de otra: Sakura soltó sus extremidades de atrás y enseñó sus manos con los guantes rojos de Ryu puestos con toda la vergüenza posible, si es que no hubiese algo más vergonzoso aun (además de las indirectas de Chunners y de la chismosa de Cammy).

Esos guantes para Ryu eran sagrados, pues su maestro Gouken se los regaló en su adolescencia para cuando los usase en el momento indicado. Posterior a su fallecimiento, Ryu decidió utilizarlos en su lucha contra el Satsui no Hado y también en los torneos S.I.N., la Hermandad de Gill y en el último donde derrotó a un árabe amigable como Rashid, un guerrero llamado Necalli, al regreso de Charlie y al mismo Bison en su nueva fortaleza. Ahora Sakura pensaba que era casi un sacrilegio usar tal implemento que llevaba historias detrás, pero Ryu solo tomó las manos de la joven y sacó solo la parte de las muñecas de los guantes y vendarle aquella zona para nuevamente colocárselas.

– No encontrabas los tuyos y tenías pensado ir con los míos, ¿no es así? Si vas con los míos, lo ideal es que usaras algo más debajo de los guantes ya que son más grandes que los que usas – señaló Ryu cuando terminó su cometido – Listo, ya están.

No lo podía creer, era imposible… Ryu no solo no la regañó, sino que la ayudó a colocarse los mismos guantes que usaba. Por el amor de Buda y sus protectores gemelos, podía usarlos para pelear contra Karin y además, contaba con la aprobación del dueño de aquellos dichosos guantes.

Por nada más de la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, Sakura se lanzaba a los brazos de Ryu y sin remordimiento alguno se tomó de su cuello y lo besó a los labios con fuerza. Solo unos dos segundos fueron suficientes ya que el helicóptero de los Kanzuki había llegado y ella debía partir para estar lo más puntual posible a la mansión de la rubia.

– ¡Adiós Ryu! ¡Nos veremos la semana siguiente después de mis exámenes! – se despedía una sonriente Sakura moviendo su mano de un lado a otro desde la ventanilla del transporte aéreo de Karin.

– Ah… adiós Sakura, y suerte… – correspondió Ryu la despedida algo confuso.

El helicóptero Kanzuki despegaba del castillo de Suzaku con una Sakura feliz de viajar para enfrentarse con su rival de secundaria y a la postre, otra de sus mejores amigas. Ryu miraba algo aturdido como aquel transporte se alejaba más y más del cielo, cercanos al medio día en Japón, para luego reaccionar por la excesiva demostración de afecto de Sakura.

Un simple gracias era suficiente y un abrazo a lo menos – Ryu creía que los gestos se corresponden igual y no tan, tan exagerado – porque eran simples guantes de lucha, pero para Sakura era usar algo ajeno y además una demostración de cariño por parte suya que finalmente era eso. A pesar de todo, comenzó a procesar la información en su cerebro y se tocó los labios ya que aquella sensación fue demasiado tranquilizadora y cálida. ¿Acaso le gustó el beso? Si aun no conoce las respuestas para luchar durante muchos años entrenamiento, menos sabría cosas del amor y de afecto.

Llamó a Ken para decirle lo sucedido.

Ken se rió y se burló de él, diciéndole que ya era hora con algunos sarcasmos de cómo "complacer" a una mujer enamorada.

Ryu algo fastidiado le colgó.

Luego se encontró con el maestro Gouken en el mismo castillo y le contó lo sucedido.

Gouken se encontró feliz porque así Ryu y Sakura le dejarían descendencia al Ansatsuken y boda incluida.

Y todo por unos simples guantes de combate.

* * *

 _ **Les gustó?: review para comentar.**_

 _ **No les gustó: review para criticar y así mejorar (que no sea con insultos, obvio).**_

 _ **Me despido y merci a ustedes, adieu~**_


End file.
